


Heat Went Out, Gotta Stay Warm

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Bri’s December Event [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Peter Parker Can't Thermoregulate, Two fics in a row huh, broken heater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: “Peter- why the- why does the thermostat say it’s 52°?” Bucky called, frowning.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Bri’s December Event [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032492
Kudos: 129





	Heat Went Out, Gotta Stay Warm

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve realized that I didn’t specific C or F with the temperature so I just want everyone to know that it’s F so please keep that in mind lol

“Peter- why the- why does the thermostat say it’s 52°?” Bucky called, frowning.

The younger man whined from the bedroom, bundled in blankets. “I haven’t touched it, I don’t know why it’s messing up. But it’s freezing in here.”

Bucky wasn’t typically bothered by the cold; his body had been altered by the serum and various experiments and trainings to keep him from getting cold on missions in lower temperatures. But he knew that Peter didn’t have any of that. And his little spider was always cold as it was.

He tried to bump the heat up, but nothing worked and the system refused to turn on. So he walked back to the bedroom, rubbing the back of his neck. “Something’s not right, I’ll call about it a little later. You okay?”

Peter looked up at him, shivering. “No. I’m really cold. I’m in a sweater, sweatpants, two blankets, and I’m still freezing. And our heat is broken. Why is ‘are you okay’ even a question?”

The older man chuckled, climbing into the bed with him. “Sorry, sorry. Wasnt really thinking, babydoll. Forgive me for asking a stupid question?”

“I forgive you,” Peter mumbled. “But I’m still cold. You’re like a human furnace, get under these blankets with me.”

Bucky complied, snuggling against his freezing boyfriend and rubbing his arms gently in an attempt to warm him up. “This helping?”

“Not yet. But don’t stop.” Peter smiled a little, relaxing and closing his eyes.

Bucky laughed, nodding. “Whatever you need, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
